


My Sorta Friend’s Sister’s Funeral

by putonmyfavoriteshow



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonmyfavoriteshow/pseuds/putonmyfavoriteshow
Summary: When Trina dies and Tori’s in despair, Jade fights against herself to be a sympathetic friend and finally face where the two stand in their very unusual relationship.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	My Sorta Friend’s Sister’s Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This story is *loosely* based off some of my own experiences and today happens to be the anniversary of my own sister's passing. Even though this is very much about these characters as opposed to my life, it was therapeutic to be able to use an experience I know firsthand and apply to a story involving one of my all time fave OTPs.

Jade hates traffic. Which wasn’t much of a surprise. Everyone hates traffic. And Jade hates everything. With a huff she messed with the radio dial switching between the same three songs she’d been hearing the whole ride. LA was experiencing one of its rare rain showers that caused every driver to act as though the sky was falling. Done with the radio, she settled for silence and rested her head against the steering wheel with a groan. Her windshield wipers squeaked piercingly without the music to drown them out.

What am I doing?

There was no reason for Jade to be stuck in this traffic in the first place. She should be sitting at home enjoying the sound of rain on her bed while cutting up horrifying images from magazines with her new pair of scissors.

But no - she was headed to a funeral.

Typically a funeral would be exciting for someone like Jade who had an unsettling obsession with death. But not when the dead person was so irritating alive. Seeing a bunch of losers pretend to mourn someone they disliked would just be a pain. Yet, she was still on her way towards this both tragic and stupid event.

In her heart, she knew why. It wasn’t the deceased that had been on her mind for the last 72 hours but the deceased’s grieving sister.

Tori Vega’s sadness used to be a cause of joy for Jade West. But the thought of her crying over the older Vega’s passing made her want to vomit.

Jade was hardly a source of comfort for anyone. Not even Beck when they were still dating. She recalled when his grandpa died three years ago. Beck wouldn’t admit it, but she knew from his few childhood stories that he adored the guy and was hurting. Except she chose to play along with his denial, and act as if it wasn’t such a big deal.

She pictured them all there in support. Robbie and Cat being both nauseatingly sensitive would be bawling their eyes out along with her. Luckily, Andre was always Tori’s rock. And surely Beck would swoop in to help in any way he could. If anything, her presence would be unwanted at a time like this.

Deep down she knew that wasn’t really true.

She still refused to use the word “friend” to describe her favorite target of cruelty. But the two had spent more and more time without the rest of their friend group during their senior year. Jade couldn’t help but lower her armor a bit when Tori was still trying so desperately to win her affection after all this time. Plus, with no witnesses, no one could claim she had softened. Besides she’d still tease her and say she was only hanging around out of boredom or to get a free meal.

They had only graduated a month prior and everyone was excitedly making plans for the future. She couldn’t imagine what Tori was going through right now as those plans must’ve come to a screeching halt. She couldn’t keep pretending not to give a shit. Not at a time like this. But she didn’t do this type of thing well.

She finally reached the funeral home and took another agonizing 15 minutes finding a place to park. She snuck in through a rather large crowd at the entrance. She realized that most of these people, similar to herself, were there more for the living than the dead.

Trina’s face was all over the place. Blown up photos from childhood to recent were plastered throughout the hall into the room where her bright, sparkly pink casket laid under a spotlight no less. She chuckled at the irony of the spectacle that the prima donna would have been pleased with.

That was until she spotted Tori.

She hadn’t been crying at that moment. But Jade noticed her face was red and the bags under her eyes indicated a severe lack of sleep. The normally bright eyed, smiley brunette, appeared as if someone had snatched the fire from within her.

Tori showed just as much as a distaste for her vain and obnoxious sister as her friends. And the two fought plenty. Jade spent years listening to Tori’s endless complaints of Trina’s antics at home. But Jade never doubted that despite all that, Tori loved her sister very much. She even went as far to write her that cheesy song on her birthday.

It was just painful to watch - and not in the fun way. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Vega tearfully receive condolences from a line of their loved ones. Tori had stepped away from them and crossed over to the opposite side where Andre handed her a cup of water and rubbed her back sympathetically as she drank. Tori tried to smile just as a quiet way to say thank you but it quickly became a frown as she began to blink away tears threatening to fall and handed back the cup.

Jade froze.

She still had no plan. She didn’t think much past getting there. Tori still hadn’t spotted her. And with this many people she could easily slip out the back without anyone noticing.

“Jade?”

Of course her ex would stop her in her tracks.

Jade turned to the boy who’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Of course.” She didn’t mean to speak her thoughts out loud but she hadn’t been in control of a lot of her actions or words up to this point.

“I didn’t realize you were coming. I would have given you a lift” Beck responded nicely disregarding her less than pleasant reaction to his presence.

“I didn’t know I’d be here either” Jade once again being far more honest than she wanted to be.

“So.. how is she?”

“As good as she can be.”

Beck didn’t offer more than that before he explained that he left Robbie with Cat out in the hall who was very upset. He couldn’t stay away too long because Robbie might be a catalyst for more waterworks from the emotional redhead. Rex was there too but he hadn’t said a word. Which was rare for the impossibly chatty puppet.

“I got to get back to them, but it’s good you’re here. Tori needs all the friends she can get right now.”

“I’m not her friend.” Even though she had said those words countless times before, in this instance she sounded more disappointed than defensive.

Jade was then left to do whatever it was she came there to do. Ahead of the room Andre had whispered something to Tori before leaving her alone near one of many overflowing bouquets.

This was her chance. Jade moved closer to Tori who was leaning over a bundle of blue and yellow flowers probably to read who they were from.

Tori felt a light tap on her shoulder. As soon as she turned around to meet who she assumed was any other guest, Jade wrapped her arms around the sad girl enveloping her into a big hug. She whispered the words “I’m so sorry” in her ear and squeezed tightly. But not in the fashion that would cause any pain. But enough that she could feel completely held. Tori gripped at the back of her shirt and began to sob into her shoulder. They stayed like that for some time until Tori’s sobs settled down.

Finally the two separated allowing Tori to catch her breath and wipe her eyes.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Traffic was extra stupid. You’d think it was raining rocks with how people were driving. And that dumb Jonas Brother song kept coming on the radio.”

Tori laughed and it sounded genuine. “Well I’m glad you suffered that for me.”

“Yeah well, I’m sure it’s nowhere near what you’re suffering right now.”

Tori nodded.

“I hate seeing you like this.”

“That’s a first.”

Jade shook her head, “I mean it. I know I’ve made a hobby out of making you miserable but this...this isn’t fair.”

“She just got offered a real job, you know. After that disaster that was Divertisimo, some talent agent visiting the set actually booked her for a legit prime time soap opera.”

“Fuck.”

“I was bummed you and I couldn’t tease her about those ridiculous costumes anymore, but I was excited for her. The role was so over the top but also meant to be comical. It was kind of perfect.”

Tori’s mom appeared suddenly at her daughter's side.

“Hey Jade,” She said sweetly but solemnly.

“Hi Mrs. Vega. I’m really sorry for your loss.” she spoke without meeting her eyes.

“Thanks hun, do you mind if I grab Tori?, there are some relatives who wanted to talk with her.”

“Yeah, I should get going anyway.”

Tori grabbed her wrist before she could retreat, “Wait, can you come over to our house later? We’re inviting a small group to have lunch after the service.”

Tori’s eyes were so hopeful, there’s no way Jade could turn her down even if she wanted to.

“Yeah sure.”

“Good. I’ll text you when.”

Tori released her grip, and along with her mother disappeared to the crowd of relatives.

* * *

The sky had cleared, but Jade’s mind was still clouded on her drive over to the Vega residence. She knew Tori had personally asked her over this time, but it still didn’t feel right. What more was she expecting in terms of consoling from Jade West?

A surprised Andre answered the door. “Jade! It is you.”

“Congrats, you have eyes,” Jade snapped, instantly annoyed.

“I mean Tori mentioned you were coming, but I didn’t ...” Andre scrambled under her icy stare.

Jade was ready to cut him off, but a solemn little red head beat her to it.

“Jade, you came!” Cat smiled gently as she came shuffling up behind Andre - her voice not nearly as perky as usual. “I knew you would. Robbie said you’d only show if pigs learned to fly! Wait, does that mean you taught a pig to fly?!”

“No Cat, pigs still don’t fly and Robbie is always wrong,” Jade pointed out with thinly veiled aggravation, but still careful not to explode. The last thing she wanted to do was reduce Cat to tears and chose to avoid so by pushing past them and taking a seat on the couch, while they cautiously followed behind.

“So Cat and I won the bet, huh?” Tori teased as she sat beside Jade.

“So that’s what this invite was about? Very devious, Vega, I’m a little impressed.” Everyone in the room relaxed at the light banter between the two.

“A compliment from Jade West, I’m honored.” Tori nudged the raven haired guest.

Jade wouldn’t be able to hide in this intimate crowd and she could feel all eyes were on her since none of her friends trusted she could behave under the current circumstance. But she can handle one day where she just lets Tori have her way. It’s not like they hadn’t played nice before, although typically that was due to a threat from Sikowitz or when they found themselves alone together.

* * *

_“So, why are you here again?” Tori called from the kitchen._

_“Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you, Vega? My tasteless father refused to renew our Webflix account and I want to watch the latest season of ‘Nightmares Come True.’ ”_

_“But this show is so creepy!” Tori winced as she moved to join Jade in the living room watching some giant worm-like monster bite off the head of some unsuspecting child on screen._

_“That’s the point!” Jade was clearly exasperated but didn’t retract from Tori joining her on the same couch._

_“Okay, but only if you try a plate of my homemade spaghetti,” Tori said, placing a bowl the size of her head onto the coffee table in front of them._

_“Are you preparing for doomsday?” Jade studied the overflowing contents of said bowl._

_“I might have used twice or three times the suggested amount,” Tori admitted sheepishly._

_“Of course you did.” Jade turned her attention back to the TV._

_“LADDDDIESSS!!” a piercing voice accompanying the loud stomping of high heeled boots entered the room._

_“I’m never going to finish this.” Jade pressed pause right before Trina stood to block the TV anyway._

_“Guess who’s going to be on set today!??!” Trina said booping both girls on their noses earning a growl from Jade, which then resulted in side-eye from Tori._

_Jade refused to entertain the older Vega, but Tori played along and allowed the annoying wannabe actress excitedly go on about how Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson was going to be doing a guest role on Divertissimo._

_“Why in the world would the biggest movie star be on a Spanish variety show that airs on public access television?” Jade interrupted with a laugh._

_Tori shook her head subtly as if telling Jade to let it go, but Jade refused to allow Tori’s egomaniac sister to try to brag about something so ridiculously untrue._

_“He’s a big fan of foreign comedy!” Trina persisted, “and once he meets me I’ll be starring alongside him in his next big blockbuster, OH! Maybe it will be a musical!’_

_Luckily she was out the door before Jade could burst her bubble anymore._

_“You didn’t actually buy that, did you?” Jade prodding the unusually quiet brunette. Normally, Tori rolled her eyes and challenged Trina at a blatant delusion like this._

_“My mom and dad have been fighting more lately, and I could tell it was getting to her, so I just thought I could give her a win,” Tori explained without making eye contact, focusing on twirling a fork around an endless spaghetti noodle._

_Jade used to think that, like everything else, Tori had a perfect home life. Besides Trina being well, Trina, her parents seemed to be present and showed support towards both girls’ artistic dreams - something Jade secretly envied. However, the more time she spent with Tori, Jade started to learn there was a lot more to the Vega family than meets the eye. Mrs. Vega paid very little attention to her children’s needs at home often leaving them alone at night or weekends in favor of entertaining herself. One form of entertainment being an obvious affair with her husband’s coworker, although Tori would never outright say so. As a result, Mr. Vega was getting to be a bit of a workaholic, though it was doubtful he was taking on more shifts at the precinct. One night, while crossing paths to get to her car, she ran into the man stumbling to his doorstep with a familiar stench of alcohol that reminded Jade of her own mother’s bad habits._

_“Well that’s stupid.” Before Tori’s puppy dog pout took residence on her face, Jade finished her thought, “They really ruined a perfect chance for you to put Trina in her place.”_

_Tori’s eyes lit up along with a smirk, “I”m sure there will be plenty more opportunities for that. Wait until you see the newest costumes she has to wear for this week’s episodes.”_

_“Well if I’m not finishing my show without you blabbering or trying to force that enormous pile of inedible pasta on me, I’m not opposed to driving to the studio to take some blackmail photos,” Jade turned off the TV swapping the remote in her hands for her keys and waving them at Tori tauntingly._

_This resulted in a sweet smile from Tori and Jade realized she didn’t mind being the cause of it. Actually, she might have even liked it._

* * *

The group continued to gab. They all tried to reminisce about the good times they had with Trina, which was a lousy performance to say the least. Trina tended to be a joke amongst them, or an unwanted guest on their own adventures. But they all attempted with the best of their acting abilities to fondly remember the girl.

After the boys recalled the time they pranked Trina into thinking they were fighting over her and the time that she bit Robbie when she was recovering from wisdom teeth surgery, it was Jade's turn to say something.

“Um, your sister was quite the piece of work, but she did pull off that cheese costume better than you did. Except I would have preferred not participating in that.” Jade thought this was an acceptable compliment.

“Yeah, well if you hadn’t forced me, I wouldn’t have had to drag you down with me.” Tori argued.

“C’mon Tori, how could I not take the opportunity to get two embarrassed Vegas for the price of one”

Jade thought that their verbal spar was in no way triggering, but she could tell some word in there struck a chord when Tori awkwardly excused herself to go check on something upstairs.

Beck volunteered to go after her, but something inside Jade forced her to tell Beck to sit his ass down and let her handle it.

She went upstairs, expecting to find Tori in her own room but on her way she caught a glimpse of the girl across the hall in what she could only assume was Trina’s bedroom.

Jade paused at the door watching Tori pick up and run her hands through the hair of her Cuddly Cathy doll. She didn’t realize she was stuck in a daze until Tori broke her out of it.

“Did Beck or Andre send you to get me?” Tori asked resting the doll back on the throw pillows of the bed.

“No, I sent myself to get you” Jade made it past the doorway and Tori shifted over to let her sit next to her on the side of the bed.

“Oh.”

“Isn’t that your favorite doll?” Jade pointed over at the childhood toy she had just put down.

Tori moved onto the bed beside it, picking it up again briefly.  
“Yeah, but technically she was a hand me down. Trina hated when I came into her room to play with her so she just gave it to me as a ploy to get me out. Figured I could return her for the night.”

Jade turned to Tori and mirrored her cross legged position. “Look I’m not good at this whole sympathy thing.”

Tori knew her kindness and gratitude always threw Jade for a loop. But she felt more and more confident that there was something beneath the surface. Still she didn’t want to push too hard.

“Don’t worry, I’m aware. You’re an only child, right?” Tori carefully answered and switched the subject.

“Yeah, thankfully,” Jade bit her tongue when she caught her words but Tori didn’t seem to take offense.

“Yeah, I used to wish I was an only child a lot or at least had a sister who wasn’t always taking my stuff or bossing me around.” Tori confided.

“Sounds like stereotypical sister things to me.” Jade shrugged.

“Yeah, it was, and even though she was also super vain and obnoxious, she still looked out for me.” Tori got a little choked up at her confession.

“I know. Trina was really worried in Yerba when that whole shoe in the Chancellor’s eye went down.”

Tori smiled at the memory. “I mean she didn’t make a great case to save me, but she tried.”

Tori paused for a moment before she chose her next words. “Look, I get that you think it’s weird I invited you here.”

“I mean we all hang together, it’s not that strange,” Jade looked down trying to deflect.

“Yeah, but you hated Trina, and you and I are still...I don’t really know what we are...but you’ve been here a lot lately and I know you know things about my family that I don’t even tell Andre.”

“I didn’t hate Trina. I mean she bugged the shit out of me but I got used to her. Actually, she made you more tolerable.”

Tori could tell Jade wasn’t insulting her out of malice but rather an attempt to release some of the tension in the room. “Ah, well I’m glad she helped you see the good in me.”

“And I guess it’s nice that you had each other too.” she added.

“We didn’t always get along but I don’t think I could have dealt with my parents alone these last few years.” Tori shared.

Since she was opening up, Jade expressed her more morbid curiosity, “Is that why she did it? I mean..did she do it? Look you don’t have to say, but there’s a lot of crazy rumors on The Slap.”

“My parents didn’t want to disclose the details.”

“Well I’m sure Trina would delight in being the talk of the town.”

“You’re probably right.” Tori sighed. “Honestly, we don’t know. I don’t think it was on purpose, as tough as things have been, she wasn’t suicidal, as far as I could tell…I mean she was upset but she was hopeful she was gonna have some big break soon. She even wanted me to move out with her. Anyway, the doctors found nothing in her system to confirm she took her own life. Her heart just kinda stopped without reason.”

“God, that’s so horribly random.”

“It is.”

“Tori, I think you should come with me to New York.” Jade blurted.

Tori’s eyes widened and mouth fell open but only unintelligible noises came out.

“I got into the Film School at NYU to study screenwriting, and I know you wanted to stay in LA to try to work with that sleazy record producer, but he sucks, and you can enroll in the Spring and practice gigging in the city away from all this. Otherwise, you’ll just stay with your parents, and I know you don’t want to abandon them, but they haven’t really been there for you lately, and I just think you deserve a fresh start.”

Jade froze after spilling out her grand plan. She didn’t even know she was subconsciously concocting this whole future for the two of them.

Tori was still gaping at her in shock.

“Wow, Jade, that's quite the offer.”

“Nevermind, forget I said anything” Jade muttered hiding a blush forming on her cheeks.

“No, I’m interested! It makes a lot of sense. I don’t want to stay here. I can still finish spending my summer with my parents, and then escape all this, plus it’d be way easier to begin somewhere new with a familiar face.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

Even though they hadn’t shook on it, they both felt their verbal exchange was an unofficial agreement.

“I think you left your guests down there long enough, we should get back” Jade shot up off the bed motioning for Tori to follow.

Tori reached out for Jade’s hand and squeezed it.

It was a small simple gesture, that shouldn’t have had much of an effect, but the way Tori’s eyes bore into hers while she did it sent an electric shock through her body.

“Thanks, Jade” Tori said with their hands still loosely connected.

“Don’t mention it, I mean really let’s just keep this between us for now”

“I’d like that” Tori let go and took the lead towards the door.

Jade held back a moment to study the framed picture of the two sisters on Trina’s nightstand (the only picture in the room that wasn’t just of Trina).

“Fine, you were right. And I promise I’ll take care of her,” Jade whispered to the ghost in the photo. And then she headed back down to the rest of the gang.

* * *

  
_Jade was de-scissoring her locker after school a day before graduation when Trina approached._

_“Hey Jade, I need to talk to you.”_

_“Beck’s not interested. And even if he was, I'm not putting in a good word so quit asking or next time you’ll be my new locker” Jade pulled off a scissor and held it blades first in her direction._

_“It’s not about Beck. It’s about Tori” Trina stood her ground despite the sharp object in her face._

_“What do I have to do with Tori?” Jade dropped the scissor into the box she was using to pack up._

_Trina crossed her arms. “Seriously? You’re constantly over our house and she won't shut up about you.”_

_“So?” Jade continued to remove the scissors._

_“Sooo,” Trina mocked, “you’re like her favorite person.”_

_“Maybe you are denser than Cat.”_

_“Point is, despite Tori’s horrible taste, she picked you, so you better not hurt her.”_

_“Too late for that. Hurting her had sort of been our whole thing. Wait what do you mean by ‘picked me’? Oh my God, you don’t actually think...? I’m not dating your sister!”_

_“Well then why did I find this?” Trina tossed Jade a crumpled up piece of paper with her name scribbled on it._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s from Tori’s journal. It’s mostly a boring read, but clearly you two are secretly together.”_

_Jade studied the little hearts around her name. “Either you Vegas are equally bad at pranks or you just outed your sister to her crush.” Jade shoved it back, internally unsure of what she really felt about this evidence._

_“Ok, if that’s true, then don’t speak to her again”_

_“Why?”_

_“Break her heart now so she can move on, Jade. Quit torturing her for once.”_

_“NO!, I can talk to whoever I want.”_

_“So you feel the same?”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“Either you love her or you leave her alone. Look, she deserves better than our mom and dad’s shining example of a loving relationship. Can you just promise when you get over your denial, you’ll take care of her?”_

_At that moment, Jade found it difficult to argue. If this wasn’t a scheme, Trina was actually being a caring sibling for once. But her stubbornness still won out._

_“I’m not promising you anything.”_

_Suddenly Trina's phone rang and she could hear Tori on the other line begging for a ride home from Nozu’s since it sounded like her mother didn’t pick her up._

_“I gotta go, but you better figure it out or ....I’ll haunt you forever!”_

_Jade rolled her eyes at her silly threat as she was left with her bare locker and box of scissors. There was no way Tori liked her like that - Trina was just messing with her because she and Tori had been annoying her lately. That’s all._

_But that didn’t stop Jade from having trouble sleeping that night. She wasn’t nostalgic enough to be up all night reminiscing before graduation. It was her conversation with Trina that she was replaying as she tossed and turned. Was any of what she said true? And that threat of never speaking to Tori again - why had that bothered her so much? Jade stared at the ceiling in defeat, “Those damn Vega sisters.”_


End file.
